When You're Gone
by Incendiar Riddle
Summary: Alex's preceptive after the Golden Trio goes Horcrux Hunting and Draco joins the Death Eaters. Avril Lavigne's When You're Gone.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey all! My first HP songfic! I just actually believe Avril Lavigne's When You're Gone actually fits this scene.  


* * *

**_

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

Alex realized as she watched as both her brother and her lover disappear into different sides of the war. She didn't realize that she could easily lose them both and be alone. But she closed her eyes and let her head go down as if she had been staring there. Ginny approached behind her and put her arm around Alex's neck. They both had school to finish. There was only Ashlee and Ginny left to be there for her. As Draco left to be of service to the Death Eaters, and Ron leave to help Harry find the Horcruxes. Hermione had left with him. Harry had a mission, and Ron and Hermione were gonna help him. No matter how much Alex had begged Ron to stay.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

Alex collapsed on the floor crying as she looked through Ron's stuff. Looking for something that still had his scent on. So she would feel more protected at night. Ever since he had left her side, she had nightmares. Or at least one of Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Harry all dying over and over.

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

Then she found it, a t-shirt he had worn, and didn't pack. Alex smiled to herself as she picked it up and brought it to her room. As much as she didn't fly as much as Ron did, but since he did. She started flying more and more. Even joined the Quidditch Team.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

Alex missed the words of her brother. He had always been there for her during her bad days. From when they were little to when he had left to join the Death Eaters. Ron had token her heart with him. Every single day, their faces started to get mistier each time.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

Alex needed them there, safe. With her. She couldn't deal with only Ginny and Ashlee to comfort her. It was true. Alexandra Andromeda Malfoy was missing the Golden Trio and Draco Malfoy. Every day, someone would stare and point, whispering to their friends. But no one knew the true reason of her depression. She was scared to lose them, and missed them a whole lot.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  
_

Alex, Ginny, and Ashlee all left the Room of Requirement, even as they were underage. Alex, Ginny, and Ashlee met up with Luna and together. The four of them fought death eaters.

Then they heard the Dark Lord's voice, calling them outside. When they did, Alex felt her heart deaden. Harry was dead. Both her and Ginny both gasped. Alex fell to the ground on her knees, crying. Harry and her had been really close. Closer then Hermione and Ron were to him. Harry was pretty much part of her. Without him, she couldn't live.

Then something snapped in her. Sparks flew in her eyes, and they darkened. Then she took out her wand and stormed towards Lord Voldemort. "YOU KILLED HIM!" The Death Eaters surrounding Lord Voldemort started to back away from the furious girl. Even the students behind Alex started backing away towards the door. Fear in their eyes. No one could actually stand Alex's fury. They also knew not to get in her way, when she was. Unless they wanted to be dead. Voldemort stood his ground.

Then something surprising happened, four people behind her approached her, and one cloaked figure also approached her. The cloaked figure removed his hood, to reveal Draco. Normally having people who were close to her would calm her down. But it didn't work; Draco saw it in her eyes. He then quickly moved Ginny, Ron, and Hermione away, so they didn't get hurt. Then he said in a calming voice "Alex, calm down. It's not worth to do this." It just bounced off her, and Draco saw it wasn't working, then he moved over towards Ron and the others, saying "She's gonna blow, and there's nothing I can do."

Then it happened! Harry had disappeared! Then the fighting begun again. Then there was a fight between Voldemort and Harry. Alex's eyes brightened, as she saw her other half alive. Voldemort lost and died. Alex ran towards him, and hugged him tightly. He smiled to Alex, they were pretty much twins or siblings at the least in the caring. No one understood the connection they had. Then everyone else joined them. But Alex had found out that Ashlee had died. She cried most of the night in Ron's arms.

The End!  


* * *

**Yes... I know I'm evil on killing off Ashlee. But it had to be done! Plus, you are welcome to ask me any questions of things in this. Slight Spoilers for Slytherin Prince Cares. Please review! I'll post the next chapter of Slytherin Prince Cares, soon!**


	2. Author Note 2

OH MY GOSH! Just tonight I was looking at my story traffic after writing a email to support about them missing a category in movies that I just watched on YouTube, Dadnapped. I couldn't believe what I saw! Many of hits on Isabelle Cullen's Diary, so now. After I've finished writing the 3rd chapter to Slytherin Prince Cares, I'll be working on more diary entries for that story! But don't expect it until I'm back at school in January, and more than likely then. I might not have time since in January I have exams coming up in the end of the month but totally I will update it, as soon as I have time. After I read some of the dumb diary books, they are totally funny and awesome! Plus, I love all of my fans! You guys have made my night! So for a privilege for all of you fans/readers. I'm giving you guys a preview of my almost done chapter of Slytherin Prince Cares!

_Ron chuckled, and said "Harry. That's a small little first year. And incase, you don't remember, she's a Malfoy! Really, be friends with a young Malfoy!" Hermione glared at him as Alex's waterworks started up again, and Hermione hugged Alex once more, and comforting her by rubbing small circles on her back. Harry shook his head, and then says to Ron "I don't give a bloody hell if she is a Malfoy. I can just sense that she isn't like a normal Malfoy. She's crying, for one. For two she hasn't called Hermione a mudblood!" Alex looked at Harry with bright eyes, and hugged Harry after letting go of Hermione. She glared at Ron, who got a very frightened face, and his voice got all high and squeak. Hermione and Harry looked at Ron confused, and Harry asks Ron "Have you seen a spider mate?" Ron shook his head, and pointed at Alex, and says "She scares me! She's glaring at me, and I'm afraid that she'll do something! I'm sorry little girl! DON'T HURT ME!!!!!" Then ran from the room towards the Great Hall._

I found writing Ron's one line of squealing don't hurt me was funny, and as I read it over and over, it still makes me laugh and I can hear his squealing in my head. So watch out for the new chapter to come out and sorry for another author note instead of update. But at least you got a preview, so watch out for the new chapter. Plus Shadow Story and Violet Eyed Girl with Ferret are gonna be on hiatus, since I have a major writers block on them. So wish me luck, and Happy Boxing day, and Merry belated-Christmas!

~Hp-Twil-Fan

Love you guys always!


End file.
